The Past, Present and Future
by StarsOfTheGalaxy
Summary: We go on an exciting adventure as we explore Lucy's past, present and future. Go ahead and read to find out what lies in her past that is broken. There may be lemon. Please give this Fanfic a go.
1. Chapter 1

_**This isn't my first FanFiction but I deleted my other one because I thought it wasn't good enough, I hope this one is though. Have fun reading :). Oh, by the way it's all about Lucy and her pairing. And if you want Gruvia, Jerza etc. Just get onto the review section and say which pairing you want. You can vote because I have no idea who to pair Lucy with. The pairings that I'm thinking of are NaLu, GrayLu, Sticy, RoLu etc. (There are lots. Just don't choose Zeref. No GirlxGirl or BoyxBoy pairings sorry.) Anyways enjoy! XD. Oh yeah. Give me feedback.. On.. Like. If it's good or not because. I'm not really. Keen . On my work. :L. Ok. Here it is! XD.**_

_**Authors note.**_

_Random voice/ thoughts._

Normal

**Indicating the End/Start of a chapter.**

**-Start-**

Another day, another morning. I read over my notes that I write daily.  
_I am thirteen years old and my birthday is July the 1st. Today is the 9th of October. I have amnesia. I got accepted into a college named Unicorn Island High School. (Apparently Hippies made this school. **A.N. My friend made the name up for me.)**_

_ I bumped into some girls that are popular and they started to bully me. They threw food and knifes at me. They hate scholarship students because they're not as smart as me. Jealousy. Jealously is a dreadful thing. _

_They don't even know that I have a horrible father that doesn't even care about me. My mother goes out on missions is another universe because it's isolated here. She always comes back on 9th of October. Which is today. I hope nothing bad happens..._

_Why would anything bad happen anyways? It's not like my mum and dad are going to get killed and I'm going to be transmitted to another universe. _

I check my surroundings. My room always seems new. Plain white walls, bed covers and pillows are pink. Nothing else. I don't think it has ever changed but you never know.

"Lucy!" screams my mum. _Why is she screaming? I bet she's going to get killed. I'm joking. Oh yeah, I need to reply!_

"You don't need to scream my name, mama! What is it?! What do you want?" I reply, hesitating.

I hear screaming again. My mums screaming. This time this scream is a scream of affliction. I immediately get up in action and run downstairs in my pyjamas. I see blood... My mums blood. _What. This is a prank isn't it?! It has to be!_

"Very funny mum, dad." I do a fake laugh.

Then I see my dad holding a knife, which is stained with my mothers blood. Crystals flow up into the sky as my mama disappears from this world. _**(Similar to how Ur died.)**_

I'm on the verge of tears but I fight them back because I want to show papa how strong I am.

"Papa...? Is that you?" I dare to look into his possessed eyes. _He looks like he is in pain_. He slowly aims the knife at me and swings it at me. I step back. trying to dodge, but I feel the odd stinging sensation on my stomach. Tears start to leak out of his eyes without knowing.

"Papa...?" _What do I do?_ All these questions and answers run in my head. I pick my final answer, my conclusion. _I'll save papa!  
_

"Yes, that's a nice decision, Lucy." He says unconsciously.

"Ehh?! How did you-"

"No... Lucy Run! Someone is poss-" Papa's mouth

"No Papa! I need to save you!" I shout.

_"Black magic,_ _Shi no sākuru." __**(Circle of**_** death)** _He says silently.__  
_

_What? What is happening? What is the magic circle in front of father? It's on his heart as well... Don't tell me he's going to die..._

"No! Papa! Ahhh!" The black magic hits me on the stomach were my wound is. I cough out blood. I fall to the ground but I pick myself back up.

"Lucy... Take your mothers keys and use-"

"Don't listen to me, I'm just being stupid. " The magic seal carves into his body and he starts coughing up blood. His eyes start to change into his normal colour and he smiles. "Lucy, my daughter. Don't blame my death on yourself. I love you Lucy. Sayounara..." He's last words. He falls to the ground mercilessly.

"Father! Don't die on me! Please... Don't die...You're the only one I have... My only star that shine but doesn't burn... Please..." He disappears, just like mama. Crystals flow up into the air endlessly. I collapse and cry on the floor. I scream as loud as I can just to let all the agony and despair out.

_I start to get a headache from screaming then it spreads. It might've been from my wound. I'm loosing too much blood._

"Ah!" I scream. _It hurts. Stop. Please stop the pain._

_"You shall come with me to the real world, stop living in this illusion. It's about time we stopped toying with you. Mahou mukou. Genjitsu no sekai." _A low, devious voice booms.**_  
_**

"Magic... Void... Real world? What are you do- Ahhh! Stop! Its hurts. No, no, no, no! PAPA! MAMA!" I scream. I scream so loud everything shatters. The world around me is coated in blood. I am crying blood and my whole body is covered in blood. "Stop the pain! I... Ahhhhhhhhhh!" It hurts, whatever it is, it hurts.

Stop the pain. Please. I think I'm going to die. My vision goes blurry...

The last thing I see is a white magic circle beneath me.

Then  
I fall into a void, I try with all my might to reach up to the surface but it closes off.  
I bet it's a void  
Of Darkness and Pain.

**-End- **

**_Hey guys. I wont update often because of school. I'll update like once a month? I'll refine it. Oh yeah. I have my brothers wedding next month and a piano exam in two weeks. :(._**

**_Author: This is not a one shot piece._**

**_Lucy: We all know that! Hey! Why is my pa- mhmmpmphmpmhpmhfgjdfks._**

**_Author: Shh. Don't spoil it._**

**_Lucy: You didn't have to cover my mouth! Why did my mama and papa have to die?! AND WHY AM I SO OUT OF CHARACTER?! AND WHY AM I ALONE?!_**

**_Author: You'll get friends... Soon and I'm creating like a new Fairy tail BUT Fairy Tail still belongs to Hiro Mashima!_**

**_Lucy: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION PROPERLY! WHY DID MY MAMA AND PAPA DIE? :(_**

**_Author: Chill. Mama and Papa died cause you'll see._**

**_Lucy: I want to know! _**

**_Author: Curiosity killed the cat!_**

**_Lucy: But satisfactory brought it back!_**

**_Author: ... You win._**

**_Lucy: In your face, sucker!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Then  
I fall into a void, I try with all my might to reach up to the surface but it closes off.  
I bet it's a void  
Of Darkness and Pain.**_

Chapter 2 - Oh hey.. Natsu! -

**Lucys' P.O.V.**

"... I always have. Ever since you were in this coma, you've been calling out mama and papa and you have been screaming. Tears made out of blood come out of your eyes unsettlingly. The guild misses you Rose and I worry about you. Well, I need to go now. Come back soon... "

The unknown man reaches out and grabs my hand.

I twitch and I try to relax, trying to see what happens next.

He leans forward and kisses my hand.

I hear footsteps and a door closing, I open my eyes and see a flash of pink hair.

"Who was that guy." I mumbled to myself. "And how long was a asleep for?"

I try to stretch but something heavy is on my chest.

I look in the mirror and see myself.

"I HAVE BOOBS?! OMG I HAVE BOOBS! I THOUGHT I WOULD BE FLAT CHESTED FOR LIFE! OH MY GOSH!" I poke my boobs to see if they were real.

"Waaah. They're so biigg!" I lay down happily.

_Wait._

_._

_._

_._

_I was flat chested.._

_._

_._

_Right?_

_._

_._

_HOW OLD AM I?!_

_._

_._

_._

I look at the desk next to me. There is a file named information.

I reach out and grab it. I flip to the next page and see the words Lucy Heartfilia. I read the information out loud.

"Name: Rose Darnell.

Age: 17..." **_A.N. Darnell means a hidden place._**

_SEVENTEENNN!?_

_BUT. _

_I WAS 12._

_JUST YESTERDAY!_

I get a major headache from all this thinking.

"Lucy. My darling." Says a little blond child.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what?" I say dumbfounded. _She's a child and she says my darling! _

"I'm your mother and your father has made you suffer enough. I'm going to take your memories away and replace them with new ones so you don't have to remember all... That. You can only remember what happened today. Oh yes! I need to introduce myself. Like I said before I am your mother. I'm a child because I've already died, I created a new body so that I can speak to you. I am the queen of the land called heaven and I pos-"

"Um. What about papa?" I say tearing up, remembering the past.

"Oh, your papa rules the underworld called hell." She says looking down.

She gives me a while to process the information.

"So then, whats my magic?" I ask questioningly.

"Well, your magic is called _tengoku. _It means heaven but in this world it means heaven and hell. You are the only living person who is strong enough to destroy the whole world. You can find out how to use ur magic with this manual."

She hands me the book.

"EHHH?! I can't read all this!" I shout.

"Yes you can. I need to erase your memories now, stay still."

She comes towards me but I back off.

"It won't hurt.." She says reassuringly.

_Do I trust her? _

_Yes._

_Shes my mother._

_I should trust her._

I come towards her and let her do what she wants to do.

She places her hand on top of my head and mumbles a few words.

I see her true form and shes fading away.

"Lucy. My time is up. My kingdom is in trouble. Hell is trying to get us. Bye Lucy. I love you. Have a good sleep."

"Byebye mama. I love y-"

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_**HEY! **_

_**I will update whenever I want to. **_

_**Haters be Hating. OH YEAH! The lemon. Well, I'll make the lemon a surprise and a gift for you guys..**_

_**WELL. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **_

_**BYE NOW!**_

_**Oh yeah. Sorry if its a bit short. But since its shorter I will be able to update more frequently.**_

_****__**MINNA SAN, **_SAYOUNARA!


End file.
